


It's Just Zoe, Right?

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: For once no one is hurt, Guys this one is so cute, Jyron, M/M, Nala gets her own tag too aw, Zalfie - Freeform, but it's a little weird?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Byron’s first visit to the Zalfie household, and he’s slightly terrified of them but Nala loves him, just like everyone else.





	It's Just Zoe, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This one is a cute fluff piece that's almost 4.5k words long which is a big one in my opinion.  
> Basically, Joe offers for Byron to come with him down to Brighton for a weekend. Zoe ships them together more than she shipped Jaspar, and makes hints. It may seem like she's pressuring them, but it was never meant like that. The way I see it, she's simply helping them realise what they've been shoving down this whole time.  
> There's a lot of swearing in this, and hints at smut right at the end but it isn't actually included so it's not rated for mature audiences. Please take note though, I don't recommend people under the age of 15 should be reading this. Not because it's explicit or anything, just because- honestly, I read a lot of things when I was 13-15 that I probably wasn't old enough to understand and I'd like people to try and wait before they attempt to understand what happened in this work.  
> Anyway, enough of my babbling.  
> Enjoy :)

Zoe put the cookies in the oven, dusting off her hands before turning to Alfie who was editing a vlog.

“Joe’ll be here in about twenty minutes; can you please go and get the towels from the cupboard? I almost forgot and I need to watch these cookies.”

“Sure.”

Alfie got up, disappearing up the stairs. He came back down a minute later, calling to Zoe.

“What’s with all the hype anyway? Is something special happening?”

“Joe’s bringing a _friend_ ,” Zoe grinned, Alfie raising an eyebrow.

“Friend? Like, Caspar friend or friend… friend?”

“I don’t know! He seemed nervous though, and I’ve only heard that voice from him when he’s got someone special in his life.”

“Like the time he called with that tone in his voice, and he needed me to pick him up from a shady petrol station because his car had broken down and he was scared?”

“Shush,” Zoe rolled her eyes, before giving a gentle shove to Alfie’s shoulder.

“He’ll be here soon.”

 

There was a knock on the front door and Zoe tossed her pen to the side, bolting down the stairs to let her brother in. Alfie appeared shortly after, and he turned off his vlog camera as Zoe opened the huge door. Joe smiled and the pair hugged quickly, Joe pretending to lick her cheek before instead giving it his usual brotherly kiss, sighing. He liked Zoe’s hugs. When Zoe finally let go, she shoved past Joe to meet his ‘friend’.

“Hi I’m Zoe, Joe’s told me so much about-“

She paused as she saw Byron standing awkwardly behind Joe, seemingly trying to hide. Zoe smiled and offered him a hug anyway, pinching his cheek straight after.

“Aw Joe look at him, he’s so cute!”

“Hey!” Alfie protested, Zoe moving to give him a kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Zoe, this is my friend Byron. Byron, meet my sister Zoe and my brother in law Alfie. Y’know, Zalfie?”

“We are two people Joe,” Alfie laughed, before hugging Joe too.

“Good to see you man.”

“Nice to meet you Byron! Come in come in, can I get you two anything?”

Joe pulled slightly on Byron’s sleeve before they followed Zalfie inside, the pair exchanging a look. Joe half smiled.

“Zoe will take good care of you, but deny anything she implies.”

Byron burst out laughing, bumping Joe’s arm.

“She knows we’re just friends, doesn’t she?”

“Sure.”

 

“Sit, sit. Joseph, what has been going on lately? And who is Byron?”

“I’m Byron,” Byron spoke from beside Joe, who rolled his eyes at his sister.

“Byron is my best friend and roommate.”

“Riiiiighhtttt-“

“-Zoe, did I just hear the timer?” Alfie asked from beside her, and before Joe could blink she disappeared into the kitchen. Joe stretched out on the large couch, Byron awkwardly sitting on an edge so Joe pulled him closer.

“Relax, they’re not going to yell at you or anything.”

Alfie checked his phone before he laughed.

“Byron I’m so sorry about Zoe, she just gets these ideas in her head and-“

“-what? No, she’s fine. It’s funny, actually,” Byron replied, a smile finally coming to his face. Joe relaxed, seeing Byron was a little less tense. Maybe he’d be okay this weekend.

 

“Man, Zo I’m beat. Usual room?”

Joe yawned, stretching out on the couch. Zoe looked up and nodded, smiling. Byron glanced between the small group, before standing with Joe.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted. Night guys.”

“Oh, I almost forgot! Damn, that would have been awkward. Byron, we don’t have another spare bedroom currently but feel free to sleep on the couch in one of the offices, or the one in here- you could just share the bed with Joe I guess.”

Byron glanced over at Joe, who shrugged.

“I don’t move when I’m asleep so feel free. We’ve shared before.”

“It’ll be more comfortable than the couch,” Alfie agreed absentmindedly. Joe raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

“C’mon, mate. I’ll show you.”

Meanwhile, Zoe smirked over at Alfie who rolled his eyes.

 

Joe flicked on the lights of the guest bedroom, gesturing toward the large king sized bed.

“See, it’s huge.”

“Mm.”

Byron chucked his bag on to a chair in the corner of the room, unzipping it. He began to strip down to his underwear as Joe closed the door and slipped into the ensuite. He finished changing and grabbed his phone, slipping under the blankets Zoe had layered multiple times. She liked making sure her guests were warm, apparently. Byron rested his head on the pillow and opened Twitter, waiting for Joe to get back. The ensuite door opened and Joe appeared; his phone in hand too.

“Hey,” he murmured. Byron watched as he flicked on his bedside lamp then turned off the main light in the room, heading back to the bed. Joe’s t-shirt covered his boxers, and Byron felt the sudden urge to flick his waistband but he didn’t; instead, he rolled away from Joe so he wasn’t facing the centre of the bed. It was just Zoe’s comments getting to his head- Joe had tried to cover it up like it was nothing, but Byron wasn’t stupid and he knew exactly what was going on. When he rolled over to talk to Joe, he realised he had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand. Byron smiled and reached for the phone, carefully removing it from his hand and placing it on his own bedside table. Joe could get it in the morning when he wanted it; for now, Byron was not reaching over Joe’s sleeping figure to place it on Joe’s table. He was just getting comfortable again when there was a gentle tap at the door and Zoe poked her head in.

“Night Byron,” she whispered, waving as he stuck a hand up to wave back. She cooed at her brother, before leaving the room. The door softly closed behind her, Byron sighing as he laid flat on his back.

It was going to be a long night.

 

Joe was the first one to wake up the next morning, and he was immediately in a state of confusion when he felt a body pressed up against his own. Not only that, but it was larger than him and there was an arm over his stomach. For half a second he considered the fact Alfie was pranking him, but it was quickly ruled out when he heard Alfie laughing downstairs. Joe rolled his eyes, before it hit him.

The other person in the bed was Byron. Byron was spooning him.

Since when had Byron been a big spoon?

“By,” Joe whispered, removing Byron’s arm from his waist. Byron groaned, tightening his grip in his sleep.

“Byron mate, wake up.”

Joe tried to shift away but almost fell out of bed, clasping on to the mattress in a desperate attempt to save himself. His squeak woke up Byron though, who shot his head up with a snort.

“What’s going on?”

“You’re practically on top of me,” Joe complained, Byron sliding back a little so Joe had some room to breathe. He ran a hand through his hair, still trying to wake up properly.

“Sorry bru,” he apologised, Joe laughing.

“It’s fine.”

They lay there for a moment, just trying to wake up before Joe began to look around for something. He glanced around, sitting up properly and throwing the covers back to search his side of the bed. Byron stopped him, raising an eyebrow.

“What-“

“-where’s my phone? I had it when I went to bed, but now it’s gone!”

Byron leaned to his bedside table, feeling the unfamiliar glass back of Joe’s iPhone X, picking it up and handing it to Joe who smiled.

“Thanks mate.”

“You fell asleep with it, didn’t want to sleep on it and break it or something,” Byron explained, Joe nodding.

“Smart.”

They were just lying there, taking in the moment before there was a scratching at the door and Joe heard Zoe’s voice.

“Get them Nala, where’s Joe?”

Joe groaned.

“Hide.”

He slid under the blankets just in time for the door to open, Nala appearing. The small black pug ran for her life, taking a leap for the bed. She scrambled up Byron’s side, landing in his lap. He burst out laughing as she danced around, sniffing and snorting as she looked for Joe. When she found him she dug at the blankets, Joe laughing.

“Alan, Alan hey! Stop!”

 

About twenty minutes later, Joe dragged himself out of bed to have a shower, Byron going on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook until Joe returned, fully dressed.

“Can you believe it’s only 9:30?” He asked, ruffling his hair with his towel. Byron glanced at his phone for the time, sighing.

“It’s closer to 10 now.”

“Damn. That’s early for a Saturday,” Joe commented, going over to his bag. He took his charger out, looking over at Byron.

“Pretty sure Zoe’s making us breakfast; you may want to put on the loosest pair of jeans you brought with you.”

Byron laughed.

“Will do.”

 

Both showered, they came downstairs to see Alfie was the one cooking, Zoe nowhere to be seen. Joe went to ask, when Alfie waved him off.

“She went to do her makeup and find her vlogging camera. It’s a vlogging week.”

“Oh cool, sounds like fun.”

Joe nudged Byron.

“It’s so intimidating to vlog around Zoe and Alfie; they’ve been doing this for ages.”

“We’re not that intimidating!” Alfie laughed. Joe raised an eyebrow and Alfie glanced over at his vlogging camera that had the microphone attached and everything, him rolling his eyes.

“We don’t mean to be?”

“Good morning you two!” Zoe grinned as she entered the room, jumping on Joe’s back to hug him before she went for Alfie, them quickly kissing. She turned to Byron, smiling.

“Good sleep?”

“Lovely, thank you,” he replied. She bumped Alfie away from the stove, taking over the scrambled eggs effortlessly.

“Bacon?” She offered, Byron looking at Joe who nodded.

“Here, let me help Zo.”

 

Breakfast was served and Joe flopped down into a seat beside Byron, Alfie and Zoe sitting opposite them. Zoe served everyone and they fell into effortless chatter, Byron sticking to Joe’s conversation as he was still absolutely shit- scared. Zoe seemed to pick up on his nervousness and was being particularly conversational that morning, nudging Joe’s foot at one point. He looked up from laughing with Byron at something and she raised her eyebrow at him, Joe rolling his eyes. He just shook his head, turning back to Alfie and Byron. Zoe joined in on the conversation, but there was doubt in the back of her mind. The last time Joe had stayed over and brought Caspar with him there had been a war since he didn’t want to share a bed with Caspar; like, ever. Caspar had ended up on the couch. This time, Joe had been fine with him and Byron being in the same bed. That was weird; but was it something to be deeply in thought about? Probably not.

Zoe shook the thoughts from her mind, zoning back in on what was going on around her. She could talk to Joe later if she still wasn’t sure what was going on.

 

“Joeeeeeee!”

Joe jumped as he looked up from his computer on the couch; realising Zoe was practically floating into the room. He rolled his eyes as she sat beside him, pushing his laptop screen down lightly. Joe huffed, turning to her.

“What do you want?”

“What’s your relationship with Byron? Tell me the truth!”

Joe raised an eyebrow.

“What are you on about Zoe? Byron is one of my closest mates.”

“Closer than you and Caspar?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“You’re not answering my question.”

Zoe had Joe there, and he rolled his eyes.

“Byron is my best friend, nothing more nothing less. Get your shit together Zoe.”

Zoe huffed, getting up from the couch.

“Sure sure Joe!”

 

Byron flopped on to the couch, sitting beside Joe.

“Bru, your sister is so nice. Zoe’s upstairs running a bath for me and she said you’re next.”

Joe groaned.

“She gets into these moods where she practically turns the whole bathroom into a spa. Sorry bro, forgot to warn you.”

“It sounds fucking great, honestly. I haven’t been to a spa in ages.”

“Beware, she goes full on Zoella mode. There’s relaxing music and facials and everything under the sun.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Joe looked over and saw Byron had an eyebrow raised in amusement, his smile cocked up slightly on one side into a smirk. Joe shoved his shoulder.

“Don’t encourage her bro, next thing I know she’ll be giving us massages.”

“I dunno, your shoulder massage really helped last time. It sounds fine to me, honestly bru I don’t see what you’re warning me about.”

Joe huffed, leaning his head on Byron’s shoulder.

“Trust me; you’ll sleep for more than you usually do once she’s finished with you. Out like a light, bam.”

And Byron just laughed, Joe getting the feels deep down. He shook his head to distance the thoughts, telling himself that it was just Zoe’s earlier words getting to him. She had that effect on a lot of people- sometimes it was good, sometimes… not so much.

“Byron!” Zoe’s voice floated down the stairs, and he gently detached from Joe.

“Back in a bit. Maybe.”

“Have fun,” Joe replied, lying on his back and pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. Byron wandered away and Joe glanced over his phone very quickly to watch his friend wander away.

Fucking models.

 

“Joseph, your turn!”

Zoe’s ‘home spa’ had sent Byron to bed; he’d gotten out of the bath, changed and almost immediately fallen asleep. Joe wasn’t convinced he could wake him for dinner but he just had to hope Byron would get up- without the boat horn though, he left that at home. When Zoe called him, Joe wandered up the stairs into the bathroom, noticing she had redone everything for him. He smiled, turning to her.

“I swear you’re up to something.”

“Me? Nope, just treating my brother to a nice, relaxing night in.”

Zoe left the room, closing the door behind her. Joe tried to push the thought from his mind, tugging his shirt over his head.

Zoe was totally up to something.

 

Byron felt a weight on the bed and groaned, rolling over as he put an arm over his eyes to block out any light.

“Byron mate, dinner’s being ordered. We’re having pizza, what do you want?”

“Sleep,” he mumbled, Joe chuckling.

“I meant on your pizza.”

“Pizza, uh… um…”

“Just the usual?”

“Please.”

Byron’s head thumped from the shock of the bright light in the room, Joe reaching over to rub his back.

“You’ve been in a deep sleep for hours mate; I doubt you’re going to sleep at all tonight.”

“What’s the time?” Byron whispered, Joe checking his phone before answering.

“It’s almost 8:30, By.”

“At night?!”

Byron sat bolt upright, Joe grabbing his arm.

“It’s fine, don’t stress. We didn’t have any plans for tonight anyway.”

“I went to sleep at like… 3:30ish.”

“Yep, and you’ve had a solid sleep. Told you Zoe’s spa would make you sleep forever.”

Joe chuckled as he watched his roommate wake up properly, rubbing his eyes still. He seemed cold, Joe noticed, and slid his SuggLife hoodie over his head. Since he was wearing a size too large it fit Byron perfectly, and it was already warmed up. Byron slid it over his naked torso, smiling at Joe who picked up a t-shirt from the ground.

“Thanks.”

“All good, I was getting warm anyway.”

The hoodie smelt like Joe’s deodorant, and usually Byron wouldn’t notice that but in that moment he was really enjoying it.

“Did you sleep too?” He asked as he got out of bed, Joe nodding as he looked down at his phone.

“A bit, yeah. I had a nap but Zoe woke me up so I could help her film something.”

“Oh.”

Byron grabbed his phone, heading for the door with Joe right behind him. They talked quietly as they walked downstairs, Joe nudging Byron.

“You look a bit brighter.”

“Yeah, it just hit me we’re having good pizza rather than the cheap Dominoes shit we get at home.”

 

As the group settled in the lounge for dinner, Byron found himself on the couch with Joe on the floor in front of him, using the coffee table as a place to leave his pizza. Alfie was sitting beside Byron; legs curled up enough he could still have Zoe on his other side. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, the same as the night before. Zoe was leaning against Alfie’s side, them looking over at each other every now and then with a fond smile. Byron and Joe were talking animatedly about something, Joe using his hands to display how big an object had been. Byron’s eyes were wide, and he hooked his ankles around Joe’s neck to pull him a little closer. Zoe was sure Joe was going to protest, pull away, but instead he scooted back against the couch, even closer as he and Byron laughed about Joe’s story. Alfie nudged Zoe, them looking at each other.

“Joe has a crush,” Zoe murmured, Alfie nodding.

“That’s adorable.”

“… and Caspar tackled me to the floor, just like that, in my hot dog costume!”

Byron and Joe broke out into loud laughter, Joe nearly choking on his pizza. Byron released his ankles from around Joe’s neck and they roared, Joe practically flopping on to the floor with his laughing. Nala, having woken up from the loud boys, got up from Zoe’s lap and went over to Byron, getting comfortable before lying on his jeans. He looked down and smiled.

“That is so cute!” Zoe cooed, Byron blushing as he gave the pug a gentle pat.

“That is so not fair! She never wants to cuddle with me,” Joe pouted, Byron snorting.

“I’ll cuddle you bru.”

“Babe,” Alfie coughed in the background, Zoe and Joe looking at him with matching raised eyebrows before they went back to cooing at Byron and Nala. Joe took a couple of cute photos, posting a video to his Instagram story before he went back to his pizza.

 

“Hey, have you guys seen A Quiet Place yet?” Alfie asked, flicking through some of their movie options. Both he and Zoe had seen the film, knew it was terrifying, and knew this was exactly what Joe and Byron wanted to see.

“I haven’t, but I’ve been dying to bru,” Byron smiled, Alfie nodding.

“Zoe, Joe?”

“I’m up for it,” Zoe spoke quickly, Joe looking at her with suspicious eyes.

“No panic attacks because of it?”

“Joe, I’m not triggered by that sort of thing. Relax.”

“A Quiet Place it is then,” Alfie spoke up. Zoe scooted to the end of the couch, letting Alfie and Byron move along. Joe slot himself perfectly into the little spot between Alfie and Byron, Alfie groaning.

“There was plenty of room on the other side of Byron man.”

“I wanted this side,” Joe replied. Byron scooted a little further away, Joe following so they were slightly separated from Zalfie.

Under the blanket covering them, Zoe and Alfie fist bumped. They were doing good as Cupid 1 and 2 that night.

 

“What the actual fuck,” Byron spoke, his jaw dropped while Joe was practically in his lap by that point. Zoe had her head buried in Alfie’s shoulder, but she was laughing. Byron glanced at Joe once, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s fucked up,” he said, Joe nodding.

“Seriously fucked up.”

“Language, you two! Stop fucking swearing,” Zoe scolded, but she was still laughing and the corner of Byron’s mouth curved into a smile.

“Fuck, shit, fuck sorry Zoe.”

The movie had finished, but they were just sitting and talking. Joe had his head resting in the crook of Byron’s neck, the two of them just playing with each other’s fingers without really realising. Joe pressed a kiss to Byron’s temple, immediately blushing. He began to blurt an apology, but Byron just smiled and kissed Joe’s forehead. They met each other’s eyes, seemingly forgetting about the other couple in the room, and Byron smiled sheepishly at Joe.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Zoe kept her fangirling to a minimum, squeezing Alfie’s hand in excitement. Her nails were digging into his wrist but he said nothing, knowing she was just really, really happy for Joe.

 

Joe tossed the decorative cushion to the side, watching as Byron did the same. They hadn’t really talked since their ‘moment’ on the couch, both wanted to say something, neither wanted to start. So, they got ready for bed in silence, not talking about who wanted what side of the bed or anything. Joe tossed his SuggLife hoodie on to the chair in the corner of the room, leaving him in his t-shirt and joggers. Byron took off his shirt completely, and got under the covers. Joe soon joined him, and they fooled around on their phones for a little while until Byron tossed his glasses to his bedside table.

“Night,” he whispered, earning a noise from Joe in response. He sighed, rolling away and facing the wall. He heard Joe turn off his lamp and put down his phone, rolling away too. Byron sighed, wishing sleep would come faster. At that point he just wanted to go home; not London home, but South Africa home, to his parents who always promised to welcome him with open arms when he came home.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Byron closed his eyes and counted to three.

“Hey, B?”

_Dammit_

“Yeah, Joe?”

They flipped to face each other, Byron tentatively reaching for Joe’s hands- he was surprised when Joe didn’t wrench them away. He let Byron play with his fingers, scooting close enough Byron could smell his breath; it smelled like mint, from his toothpaste. Joe raised an eyebrow, as he felt Byron slip their hands under the covers; his were probably getting cold. They stayed entwined, though, and Byron smiled softly.

“What did you want to say?”

“I- uhm…”

“Yeah?”

Byron’s blue eyes were soft, warm and inviting, and Joe sighed. Not today, not the time.

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

Byron’s lips were quirked up into a teasing smile, and Joe nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Okay…”

Joe rolled away, trying to end the conversation, when he felt the sheets move. He poked his head up for a moment, only just realising how close Byron actually was. They didn’t say anything, simply watching each other as Byron scooted close enough to hold Joe from behind, nuzzling his head into Joe’s shoulder. Joe reached behind himself, holding Byron’s head.

“It’s just Zoe getting to us, right?” He whispered, Byron nodding.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to believe.”

Joe closed his eyes, trying to convince his now wide awake body to go to sleep. He could hear Byron was awake too, bright eyed and bushy-tailed in fact. Since it was summer, it was still warm so Joe reached for Byron’s hands.

“Do you want to go outside?”

 

The mosquitoes were bad, and it was slightly chilly, but it wasn’t awful as Joe and Byron made it outside to the couch setting on the grass. Joe was carrying a blanket, Byron their phones and one of Joe’s hands. Joe didn’t mind; in fact, he quite enjoyed it. They sat, and Byron found it pretty easy how Joe just slid into the small spot where his curled up body left a small hole. He covered them with the blanket, Byron whipping out his favourite playlist (Byron’s top 20 of course). They just sat there for a little while, enjoying each other’s company, before Byron pressed a kiss to Joe’s temple.

“It’s not just Zoe getting to us,” he whispered, and Joe nodded.

“Kiss me,” he whispered. Byron hesitated, but Joe nodded.

“If you want to.”

Byron shifted, holding Joe’s shoulder to get in front of him. His hands went to his cheeks, cradling and usually Joe would yell that Byron was being cliché, but he liked this. He really liked this.

“Are you sure?” Byron asked once more, and Joe nodded.

“I asked, didn’t I?”

So Byron kissed him, he kissed him softly until Joe relaxed into it, his fingers digging into Byron’s hips as he held them. Byron pressed his tongue against Joe’s lips, their teeth accidentally clashing once or twice but they didn’t care, as Joe granted him access. It was probably one of the weirdest moments Byron had ever experienced; that being said, he definitely didn’t regret it. He did not regret it at all. It should be noted that he also didn’t regret what happened after the kiss.

Heh. I’m not going to tell you about that.


End file.
